


In the night

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [15]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	In the night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

The dark is disorienting. When KJ wakes in the night, he has only the faintest guess how late it is. Logan is wrapped solid and warm around him, his body heavy with sleep, but there's one part of him that's definitely awake. Grinning to himself, KJ hits the washroom and quickly cleans up before carefully prepping once more. He doesn't recall Logan taking his meds last night, thinks they might have simply passed out first.

He slips back into bed and into the circle of Logan's arms, rubbing back against his erection.

A soft moan slips out and Logan shifts, cock fitting perfectly between KJ's cheeks. He ruts against him, breath catching, cock now wet at its tip.

 _Perfect_. KJ grins and draws his leg up, making space. Reaching back to lay a hand on Logan's hip and keep him close.

Thrusting, still asleep, lost in some strange dream, Logan's cock catches on KJ's hole and he finds the mark, pushing in slightly.

With a soft groan KJ bears down, opening up for his lover. He guides Logan in until he's as deep as he can get him. Begins to slowly move, taking each thrust and shifting until the angle is absolutely perfect.

"Unhh," Logan groans, suddenly startling awake, his brain slow to catch up, realize what's happening, but when it does he groans again, wrapping his arm around KJ and thrusting up into him.

KJ yelps, his nails digging into Logan's hip. "Ohgod. Oh my god," he gasps, as he suddenly gets much more than he bargained for. "Oh god, yes, please. Please fuck me."

Logan shifts, pulling KJ onto all fours underneath him, already thrusting harder, faster, chasing after the pleasure careening through him.

Fuck, Logan is so fucking good. KJ curls his fingers into the sheets and simply braces himself, battered and loving it. It's all he could ask for, and he begs for more in between pants for breath.

"What do you want?" Logan grits out, fucking KJ so hard his whole body aches with it. "Say it."

"Hurt me," KJ gasps. "Fuck me, make me yours."

"I keep fucking you like this, I'm going to wreck your cunt," Logan says, fucking KJ even harder, fingers digging into his skin, leaving crescent moons in their wake.

KJ sobs out a breath, barely withstanding the onslaught. Neither of them want him wrecked... do they? "Please!" he begs. "Please come inside me, sir!"

A half dozen more thrusts and Logan does just that, spilling hot and heavy inside KJ with a shout that fills the room.

Groaning, KJ scrabbles at the sheets, his cock an aching spike. "Please," he breathes, "please!"

"Can you do it like this?" Logan asks, still fucking KJ while he can. "Without touching your cock?"

KJ whines, his muscles bearing down. "Yes. Please!"

"Then go ahead. Come for me, boy," Logan orders.

Dropping to his elbows KJ pinches one of his nipples hard, and it's all the stimulation he needs to mess the sheets, quaking around his lover's cock. Still feeling his seed hot inside him.

Logan gives KJ a moment, letting the aftershocks ripple through them both before he wraps his arms around his lover and pulls him up and back into his lap, cock still buried deep inside. Pressing a kiss to his nape. "You're incredible," he whispers.

KJ can only exhale on a huff, still trying to catch his breath. He snuggles into Logan's embrace, needing that even more than words of praise. "I'm fucking ready to pass out again." Still a touch dizzy.

Logan eases out. "Lie down," he says, moving KJ to his side of the bed, the wet spot left vacant. "I'll be right back."

It's a little weird to just stay behind and do as he's told, and it makes KJ inexplicably nervous. Logan is back in a moment though, with his meds as well as a towel to spread over the damp spot where KJ came on the bedding. Automatically KJ reaches for his lover, opening his arms.

"Hold on," Logan murmurs, setting his meds on the bedside table. He's not going to take them until he's sure KJ's settled. Pressing in close, he brushes his lips across KJ's mouth and then his cheek and temple. "I woke up and you were already having fun," he teases.

"I really was. I promise I was thinking of you, though," KJ teases back. He pulls Logan's arms around himself and burrows beneath the blankets, trying to get warm again.

Logan tightens his arms around KJ and snuggles in as well, trying to keep taking his meds at the fore of his thoughts. "Well, you have permission to molest me like that anytime you want."

"Oh good. That wasn't too forward of me? I don't want to give you the wrong idea," KJ says, yawning hugely.

Logan chuckles. "Go to sleep," he says. "We're not going anywhere tomorrow and there'll be lots of time to talk and play."


End file.
